The present invention relates to power feed attachments for drills and more specifically relates to pneumatically powered feed attachments for drills actuated upon activation of the drill.
It is generally known in the art to provide a power feed or drive attachment for a drill motor. A power feed attachment allows a tool bit, for example a drill bit or countersink, that is coupled to a drill to be driven forward without manual power from the user of the tool. As such, the power feed attachment precisely controls the forward feed rate of the tool bit while the remainder of the drill is maintained in a stationary position relative to a work piece.
Generally, however, known power feed attachments have several disadvantages. One main disadvantage of commonly known power feed attachments is the fact that they are return driven by springs. The tool is driven forward by any means and is returned to its originating position by a spring. After many uses, the spring tends to become weak or bind due to dirt and foreign material entering into the return mechanism. The binding of the spring reduces the return power or inhibits return of the power feed attachment. Therefore, tools having these power feed attachments must periodically be removed from their production area to permit their power feed attachment to be repaired and/or cleaned so that the tool bit will return properly at the end of the feed cycle.
Additionally, many power feed attachments are coupled to their drills such that the tool""s overall center of gravity is located too far to the front of the power tool, giving the tool an unbalanced, nose-heavy feel. Therefore, when an operator attempts to use the tool strain is placed on the operator""s hands, wrists, and arms during operation making the tool uncomfortable to use. Furthermore, the unbalanced nature of the tool tends to destabilize the tool and inhibits the precision with which the tool may be operated.
Furthermore, many power feed attachments add significant additional length to the power tool which tends to reduce its versatility by rendering the tool incapable of use in relatively small places or in awkward positions. With the increased length of the tool, there is no way to mount the tool in small places to allow the power feed attachment to work.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need to provide a power feed attachment that reduces the above-mentioned disadvantages among others. In particular, a power feed attachment would generally be more useful if it were compact so that a tool may be used in many different locations, including small or cramped ones, and in awkward positions. Furthermore, it is desirable to include a power feed attachment that does not place the center of gravity away from the user""s hands or the grip of the power tool. Therefore, the tool would be easier to maneuver and its position more accurately maintained relative to the work piece during the tool""s operation. Finally, it has generally been felt that a simple and highly efficient power feed attachment is needed. Also, a power feed attachment that does not require special parts or mechanisms thereby reducing cost and repair time. One where there are fewer parts that require maintenance and a power source that can easily overpower any foreign material or grime that may build up within the mechanism with general use. The power feed attachment would also need to be driven and retract upon a signal from the tool depending upon whether it is being driven or not.
The present invention provides a power feed attachment for a drill motor which is designed so that the drill motor may be used in numerous orientations. The compactness of the attachment also allows it to be used in tight places where large tools cannot easily access. The present invention, however, does not sacrifice power, but rather increases return power over other attachments.
Additionally, the present invention provides a power feed attachment that has a simplified and more durable mechanism. Maintenance and downtime may be reduced due to the long-term durability of the present invention. Additionally, the mechanism of the present invention does not use parts or systems that are easily inhibited by the dust, dirt, chips, and grime that is encountered in general shop or working conditions. The system of the present invention provides enough power to the power feed attachment that foreign material introduced to the apparatus will not effect the operation of the present invention.
The power feed attachment of the present invention allows for very precisely drilled holes and countersink tolerances. The present invention provides systems that finely control the feed rate of the power feed attachment thereby allowing precise drill holes and countersinks without a great deal of effort from the operator of the power tool.
Additionally, the mechanism of the present invention is easily maintained and serviced. Rather than requiring numerous intricate parts, the present invention provides an apparatus which is produced from several large easily replaceable parts which comprise the system of the present invention. Therefore, even if maintenance is required on the present invention, the maintenance is easily performed and advantageous to a continuation of the production schedule.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.